True Love
by shuuxharuka
Summary: She had plunged into a sea of darkness, disbelieving of the devastating event that had changed her life forever. One faces the future with one's past, but with a past such as hers, will she ever return to who she once was? Dedicated to Bea. Drew x May


**True Love **

_A Work of Fiction By Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **_This is inspired by a clip my friend showed me :) _

**.::Dedication - _My Midori Kun_::. **

_Nah, jokes I'll share her :D __Just Because I Love You :3 _

_Yes, I know you're all jealous xD Because she's **amazing **:D_

_My evil buddy & Melancholy of Haruhi Suzamiya Fans xD _

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY !**

_Dear Peanut Butter Chan, _

_MWAHAHA :) __A dark themed story for a birthday present…..__Kinda depressing right?_

_But I had no inspiration and this was the best I came up with..__but still…_

_I really tried my best with this…. __I hope you like it :D_

* * *

**Summary: **Her heart was bleeding. Her soul was mourning. How did things turn out this way? It was just like yesterday that they were laughing and things just didn't seem to end. Now that he was gone, her life was nothing. Contestshipping. MayxDrew.

* * *

_My heart is bleeding, my soul is mourning and no one knows it but me. _

* * *

Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled radiantly, her brunette hair swaying slightly in sync with the breeze. A smile that spread happiness and light to every living thing that saw it. These certain features belong to one person and one person only.

May Maple.

One would wonder and question, why on such a dreary day as this would a girl be in such high spirits? The clouds were as black as ash and not a patch of baby blue existed in the sky. You didn't have to possess the brain of a genius to predict that it was going to rain.

That brings us to a question, why would one, literally, be _shining_?

The answer was: Drew Hayden.

On that uneventful day of her 16th birthday he had confessed his true feelings and asked her out. May had never known that the burden of hidden feelings was that painful. Once it was lifted, even in the worst case scenarios, she would always smile and look at the bright sides of life. It was the peak of her life.

Because no matter what, if Drew was there things would always be ok. Today, May was sporting her usual 'red' outfit and was making her way towards their meeting spot.

The cherry blossom tree.

It was the keeper of their precious memories together. It was where it all began. The place where it was the beginning of their relationship, the start of a whole new relationship with a different emotion, and where they lost their first kiss to each other.

3 months of happy memories.

"Things could last forever" muttered May smiling.

And there was Drew leaning casually on his motorbike in all his glory. He looked towards her, his emerald orbs sparkling slightly as he flicked his hair and smirked. May sighed.

She had to admit that he was truly handsome to the breaking point. In all her life, she'd always thought she'd just be the average joe, moreover, someone who was never in the spotlight, more in the shadows. That he would always be _just _a rival.

She would've never dreamed that an average person like herself would be with a guy like him. A boy that was wanted by uncountable people and of all the choices he could've chosen he chose _her _of all people.

She felt lucky to have him by her side, to always turn to for comfort. Then he would stroke her hair lovingly, and mutter "Don't worry, I'll always be there for you".

Even though they hardly ever did say 'I love you' to each other, their actions towards each other spoke louder than just words. He walked over her, in a few quick strides and his arm went around her waist and kissed her softly.

"Hey May," May felt his breath tickling her hair, sending butterflies through her stomach, churning emotions only he could trigger. He brushed his lips gently once more against hers, not going in for the kiss but teasingly whispering. "I feel so _lucky_ to have you all to _myself_,"

He chuckled, partly in disbelief- as if to reassure himself he was standing here, holding the god's most beautiful creation in his arms. "To have _you_ by myself." May wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying with the soft carress that came to her cheeks.

"I'll give you _everything_ I have, till the very_ end_" he murmured. _Nothing _could ruin the serenity, the tranquility of the moment. The two of them, standing beneath the cherry blossum tree, clashes of various shades of pink petals falling around them. May buried her face deeper into his chest, inhaling the familiar scents that spoke 'Drew' all over it.

He then released her and they both jumped onto the motorbike. They were having another of their usual rides around town for a bit, enjoying the scenery and maybe stopping by a few shops.

However, today Drew took a different path, and it was completely deserted. The long, winding road was rough, barren and the silence weighing on their shoulders was unbearable. The road seemed continous, never-ending into the horizon, as far as the eye could see. Not a single brush of green was seen, only dull, lifeless colours flashed by May's eyes as they drove on.

May continued to ponder over his touching words, unable to think properly. She truly could not decipher what he was leading at. Sure, she knew he meant that he _loved _her, something which caused her heart to leap suddenly, but... he was talking like he was leaving soon, and that it was his last words.

_Stop thinking strange thoughts May! It could've been he felt like saying it... why would he leave? I'd be seeing him for many years to come... _she thought, mentally scolding herself.

May shivered slightly, the air suddenly changing at a rapid pace. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, _terribly _wrong. Something bad was going to happen. She knew it within her heart but she ignored it's screams and pleas. She was just delirious, probably from lack of sleep.

May watched her surroundings pass by with a brilliant blur and slowly realized.... were they riding…. just a little too fast?

"Slow down a bit, we're going too fast! I'm scared" murmured May into the back of Drew's jacket, that was flapping irritably in her face due to the continually accelearating speeds. The wind was hardly exhilirating, as it crashed against her face, drawing her into a sudden panic.

"Come on, don't worry! I know what I'm doing, you're having fun right?" replied Drew, his voice full of confidence.

May felt that emotion once again, this time the pleas were desperate. "No….. please stop! I'm really scared!" May pleaded, her heart thumping.

Out of the blue, Drew made a strange statement. "Then tell me you love me". May was quite confused about this, but didn't question him, due to the danger of the current situation.

"I love you! Now please slow down!" May practically screamed. "Give me a hug" whispered Drew. May immediately hugged him tightly.

Drew nodded. "Can you help me out here? Please take off my helmet and wear it, it's bugging me" he whispered, his voice barely heard over the engine of the moterbike.

* * *

_**In the paper the next day……**_

_A motorcycle has crashed into a building due to break failure. Two people were found, however only one survived. _

_**End Paper **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_What Really Happened (The Truth) _**

Halfway down the road, Drew had realized that the breaks had broken but he didn't want May to know. Instead, he had her say she loved him and felt her hug one last time…..Then he had her wear his helmet…. so that she would continue living, even if the consequences meant that he would die.

* * *

May had woken up in a hospital with only a few injuries. The doctors soon told her the truth of what happened. She just didn't know what to _think_ anymore.

Soon afterwards, she attended school again and she smiled and laughed like no tomorrow, just like how she would normally do. Everybody thought she'd gotten over the tragic loss.

But inside, was a whole different story.

She realized his intentions immediately. She had always known that he loved her, but never to this extent. She would've done the same to him, that was why he'd never told her as she would've refused.

May's heart had shattered, never to be put together again. She could never love another man, no one but him. She had loved no one else but _him_.

Oh how she yearned to see him again, to feel his lips on hers, to hear his voice calling her name.

She regretted the fact that she didn't heed the warning she'd received about that fateful day. If only she'd stopped him sooner, if only she'd poured her heart and soul into telling him her feelings before it was goodbye forever. Instead of a measly 'I love you'.

It happened so fast, the moment she'd put the helmet on, all became a blanket of darkness. She probably already cried a flood by now. Life could never be the same without him. Her first love.

To think when he said "I'll give you everything I have, till the very end" he actually meant it, counting his life on it as well. To think he'd go to such measures….. to sacrifice himself for her….. May didn't feel worthy and the guilt was killing her.

May sighed as she stared at the pills that lay on her bedside. It was just so tempting, just one of these and she'd unite with Drew forever.

* * *

**1 Year Later…**

"See you tomorrow for the sleepover!" shouted May as she began running home.

Her friends waved back and smiled. They'd all been worried sick when they heard of the tragic event that took place and the after effect that it would have on May. But instead, she seemed just as cheerful as ever which was a relief.

Once they were out of vision, May slowed down to a walk and the smile slid off her face.

She stared into the sky, her once shimmering sapphire eyes, now dull and lifeless. How ironic was it that exactly one year later, and on the anniversary of that fateful day, that the weather repeated itself? May replayed in her mind the events that took place, still as clear as ever. It was like just yesterday that it happened.

She could never love anyone other than him. He was the one and only. The countless people who asked her out, she rejected them all. Many times she'd wanted to commit suicide, it was just so easy, just a few seconds and it was all over. Easy and painless and she'd be united with Drew.

But, she'd refrained from that as she knew Drew didn't sacrifice himself for this to happen, and he wouldn't have wanted it. May let the tears flow and trickle down her face, as the sky began to pour at full throttle. It was like the sky was emphasizing her emotions and mourning with her.

Her hair stuck to her face, her clothes clinging onto her goosebumped skin. She looked like a living wreck compared to her outer façade of school where she was always smiling. It showed what she'd truly been hiding under all the false laughter and happiness.

The one question that always appeared in her mind: Why continue living when you've got nothing to live for?

She always mentally slapped herself as there were uncountable people who'd she pull down with her due to her disappearance and Drew wouldn't have wanted that. But it was so hard, so very hard.

"_No matter what May, I'll always be there for you even if I'm not here physically, but in your heart I will continue to live till the very end"_

May immediately snapped around. It was so clear, so beautiful. He could've just whispered it in her ear at that precise moment. May looked down disappointed.

It was probably her hopeful imagination, the whisper of the wind…. or really and truly…. was it really _him_?

May immediately smiled, the heavy burden lifting. She hadn't smiled like this in forever. She had finally understood. She smirked and flicked her hair, doing his so called 'trademark pose'.

She couldn't keep living like this, dwelling on the past and never looking towards the future. She could never forget him, but he would live on in her heart forever.

He would be her guiding inspiration to never give up. She truly _loved_ him.

May would move on with life, continue to pursue her dreams and goals. And one day, when the time was right, once she'd no longer had no regrets and fulfilled her goals they'd meet again, someday.

In another place, and another time.

May looked up once again at the sky, surprised that the rain had stopped and the sunshine rained down upon her. May blew the sky a kiss. "We'll always be there for each other every step of the way!" May screamed.

She smiled once again. It was just like him to say some smart, yet wise words and leave with a cool escape. May smiled and began walking home, her life new, refreshed and rejuvenated.

This was what they called _true love. _

_

* * *

_

_True love is a precious, pure feeling that one often experiences once in a life time. There's the time of blissful happiness, the peak of your life, however, there's also times when it really does truly hurt to love. _

_True love is when you'd be willing to just see the person you love happy, and instead you'd suffer and lock all negative emotions inside. Or, you'd even sacrifice one self for the other's well being. _

_True love, two words and two syllables are worthless without meaning, if there are no actions to express the true significance behind them. _

_The road to achieving love is hard, but in the end it'll always be worth it. _

_What's meant to be will always find a way. _

_

* * *

_

_Hope you liked it! __Please Review!_

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx **

* * *

**_Completed as of 13 of August 2008_**

**_10:35pm _**


End file.
